minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Massive Diamond Mine
"Money buys happiness. That is fact. This giant diamond mine proves that." Overview The Massive Diamond Mine is a Reborn-tier massive mine. As the name of the mine suggests, this mine produces big diamond ores, each worth $750k. The ore can be put into a cell furnace. Since the big diamond ore is very large, it often blocks ore from getting through. Added in the Easter 2017 update, ore from this mine can now be upgraded once and still work in cell furnaces (although Massive Diamond ores are not compatible with Ore Cannon or Ore Collider). Trivia * When this item was first released, it was one of the best Reborn items to get, as it had the highest ore value in-game. * This mine has since been dethroned, as better mines such as the Industrial Firecrystal Mine, Newtonium Mine, and Atomium Mine were introduced. Both the Industrial Firecrystal Mine and the Yunium Mine produce higher-value ores and are compatible with Cell Furnaces, and is now considered one of the worst reborn items despite several buffs in the past. The Firecrystal Mine also used to have a higher ore value, until the Massive Diamond Mine was buffed with an ore value double of that compared to it. * It is considered by many people as the worst Reborn-tier item in the game, due to its ore size being too big to upgrade and its low ore value being not sufficient enough to rebirth in a short period of time. If paired with Nature's Grip, It would take nearly 20 days to reach a sufficient amount of cash to reborn for the second time. However, later on in the game ('''VERY '''later on.), it is extremely useful for rebirth setups and True Overlord Device setups. * Before the Summer Update, this item was displayed on the Load Screen for the game. * Its description is a reference to the Massive Gold Mine. * The image for the Massive Diamond Mine has regular Diamond Mines beside it, and it goes the same for the other massive mines. * This is one of the mines that had its ore value changed the most. ** The ore value was original $90k but was buffed to $100k in later 2015. ** In early 2016, the ore value was buffed to $200k. ** During the 11/13/2016 update, the ore value was buffed to $500k, trumping the Firecrystal Mine. This was a $300k increase in value. ** During the 12/18/2016 update, the ore value was buffed again to $750k. * This item can be considered obsolete as soon as it can be obtained, as the more potent Radium Mine is reborn proof and can be used at life 1. * This item can be helpful in early lives, as dropping the ores into a Cell Furnace like the Pirate's Loot Collector can get players to the billions quickly. * Massive Diamond Mine was the first mine that dropped ores that began with a negative upgrade counter. * Soon to be getting a special upgrade in the Reincarnation Update. Category:Dropper Category:Rebirth Category:Massive Dropper Category:Reborn Category:Tier 1 Rebirth Category:Large Category:Variation Category:Real Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Negative Upgrade Counter